


Museum of Simulation Fantasy

by GirlNamedCaraaa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlNamedCaraaa/pseuds/GirlNamedCaraaa
Summary: Nora finds herself wrapped up in Sherlock Holmes which cannot possibly end well...





	

“Nora, you can come in now.” Dr. Palmer smiled from her office door and I got up from my chair and grabbed my bag. I walked to the familiar room and set my stuff down next to my usual chair.

“So how have you been in the past 2 weeks?” Allison sat in the chair opposite me and pulled out her notebook and pen. 

“I’ve been alright. I’m working a lot at the music shop, it takes up a lot of my time which I prefer.”

“Do you think about him when you’re at work? You did say he use to come there a lot.”

“Yeah, it does honestly, but I love it there. Plus, if I must be stuck reliving memories, at least they’re good ones.” I slightly smiled thinking about the messy haired detective with the violin. “He was always immensely awkward, it was, what initially made me want to get to know him.” I smiled. 

“Well out of all your memories, tell me about your favorite. I think it’ll be good for you to experience the happy in the light of sadness.”

“Oh, um okay, well I can tell you the Christmas Sweater story.”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

I took a deep breath and thought about the Holmes’ Christmas dinner.

“So, it was when Sherlock and I just started seeing each other and I went with him to his parent’s house for Christmas, John came along and Mycroft met us there. So, John and I decided to wear ugly Christmas jumpers but Sherlock would not put on one.” 

 

. . . 

 

“Sherlock, you have to wear the sweater.” John spoke when we arrived to the Holmes’ house.

“I would never wear that.”

“Come on, you’ll still look good I promise.” I spoke lightly pulling on his hand to add encouragement.

Sherlock looked down at me and furrowed his brows questioningly. “I know your game Ms. Walker”

Before I could reply, Sherlock’s mom opened the front door and smiled at her son. 

“Oh, Sherlock” She brought him into a one-sided hug. Sherlock looked over to me and slightly smiled. Once she let go of him, she turned her head towards me.  
“Who is this Sherlock?”

“This is Nora, Nora this is my mother, Miranda.” 

“Well hello dear, it’s so nice to meet you darling. Well come on in, don’t need any of you getting sick standing here in the cold.” Miranda moved out of the way for us to walk inside. Sherlock gave me a side look and I felt his hand on the small of my back and lead me into his parent’s house. It was a warm and welcoming house with a fire lit in the fireplace. 

“Here let me take your coat.” Sherlock spoke behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders grabbing my jacket.

“Oh thanks.” I grabbed the bottle of wine I brought and followed Miranda into the kitchen.

“I hadn’t the faintest idea what to bring you, but I figured you can never go wrong with alcohol.”

“Oh of course dear, thank you very much.” Miranda smiled, placing the bottle on the kitchen counter. “Would you like some dear?” She gestured towards the bottle.

“Yes, thank you.”

“So where in America are you from?”

“Vermont.”

“I’ve never been but I know a couple who have, they say it’s gorgeous.”

“Yeah, I lived there my whole life and I still loved looking at the mountains and the trees in autumn.”

“That sounds lovely. How’d you find your way to England?”

“My mom ended up getting really sick and read about this doctor out here, so she went out on the limb and someone needed to take care of her and I’m an only child and she was a single mother, So I left school and moved with her.” Miranda handed me the glass of wine.

“That’s horrible dear, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, my mother actually got better, then moved back to Vermont, about a year ago, But I enjoyed England so I stayed.”

“Well cheers to your mothers amazing recovery.” We touched glasses and both took a drink. I set the glass down and felt hands on my shoulders.

“Oh Sherlock, she is lovely.” She gestured towards me and I felt Sherlock kiss the top of my head. “Why haven’t you brought her around?”

“It’s only been about 6 months.” 

“Which is an eternity when dealing with Sherlock.” I spoke poking fun at the man. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing love.” I looked towards Miranda and she winked at me and lifted her glass to her lips. 

We stayed in the kitchen and chatted for a few more minutes when I went to find my coat for my lipstick. Sherlock showed me where he put it and I caught a glimpse of the Christmas sweater in the bag still.

“Uh, hey, Sherlock?”

“Hmm?”

“So, like I know you said you wouldn’t, but I think you should put on this sweater still.”

“No. Thanks though.”

I walked over to Sherlock, who was looking at the book case in the guest bedroom, and walking in front of him with the sweater in between us. 

“Please...? For me...? You can take it right off. I promise.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked down to me, he had such a concentrated look on his face.

“If you take a picture or tell someone, I will personally kill you.”

“I’ll take it.”

Sherlock sighed and unbutton his suit jacket, he took it off and I took a hold of it while he grabbed the sweater. I sneakily took out my phone and hid it behind the black jacket so Sherlock wouldn’t see. Sherlock put his head through the top and pulled it down over his white button up. I moved my phone and sneakily took a few pictures of him which Sherlock knew instantly.

“Nora Elizabeth Walker. Give me your mobile.”

I giggled and ran away from him towards the bed and dresser.

“You actually look really cute, keep it on.”

Sherlock walked towards you with his arm outstretched. 

“Delete the pictures.”

“Make me.”

Sherlock smirked a bit and ran towards me and I tried to maneuver but he grabbed me and sat me on the bed, and stood in front of me with his hand still out. 

“You look really hot when you’re angry.” I reached up and grabbed the sweater pulling his face towards mine and kissing his neck.

“You just think you’re so clever.” Sherlock responded while I was still kissing him. 

I moved to look at him again and he had moved closer causing me to lay down, hiding the phone underneath my back. Sherlock was completely above me, making it hard to move.  
He brought his face to my ear and kissed it slightly before speaking in a honeyed whisper.

“Can I have the phone, please?” 

“Oh Sherlock, you don’t really think it’ll be that easy now do you.”

“I’d be surprised If it was.” Sherlock brought his lips to mine and kissed me powerfully. He pressed his body down on mine, pinning me to the mattress. I was hesitant at first because I knew what he was playing at but gave in not long later, wrapping my him and burying my hands into his curly hair. As the temperature in the room began to rise, Sherlock took off the sweater due to being hot. I got lost in his mouth again when he lifted my body up and I was sitting on his lap. He held me close and moved his mouth to my neck and collar bones.

“Nora…”

“Huh?”

“I’d say it was really easy.” Sherlock pulled back and in his hand, was the cell phone. He lifted me off his lap and set me back on the bed, standing next to it holding the phone. 

“Might I suggest stepping up your game a bit.” Sherlock kissed my cheek and began walking towards the door. I looked at the phone and saw he did in fact delete the pictures and in the process of our steamy make out session, had also removed the sweater. He stood in front of the closed door, putting on his suit jacket again and fixing his hair. 

“Dinner should be ready now.” Sherlock winked and opened the door, leaving me on the bed amazed and completely turned on.

 

. . . 

 

Dr. Palmer looked at me slightly smiling. 

“You really had a strong connection with him, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I really did. It’s so odd because he never dated, he never had connections with people beside John and he was such a handful, 90 percent of the time, but now that I don’t have him, I... I, I would relive every moment repeatedly, to just see his face.”

I glanced off out the window and watched the people of London live their lives. I watched for only a short few minutes but I noticed so many people, and so many minute details, being around Sherlock for long periods of time, you learn deduction. Out of all the large masses of people, only one person stood out. It was a man, walking past very quickly, he stood across the street, walking away from my view, but I swear I’d recognize his hair anywhere. 

"No come on Nora, that’s crazy. He died and he is buried, that is not him, it’ll never be him." This last thought made me turn back to Allison and slightly smile, putting the tall man walking with dark curly hair, out of my mind.


End file.
